


GoldenEye

by fallingintodivinity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: Super-spies Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon save the world under the direction of their mysterious boss, Mr. Kilgharrah. Also, they might be just a tiny bit in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashforeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/gifts).



 

“How many of them are there?” hissed Merlin Emrys to his partner, Arthur Pendragon. C.A.M.E.L.O.T. Agency’s two top spies were crouched shoulder-to-shoulder behind a shelf full of ketchup and mustard bottles, guns in hand. They’d been sent by their boss, Mr. Kilgharrah, to infiltrate the condiment warehouse – which Intelligence had assured them was a cover for a new base set up by their nemesis, Cenred King – and retrieve a hard drive containing the details of his latest scheme.

“Five of Cenred’s men,” murmured Arthur, peeking through the shelf between two bottles of ketchup, “against the two of us. Sounds like even odds to me.”

“Your optimism never fails to astound me,” Merlin told him, then darted round the corner of the shelf, Arthur right behind him, opening fire.

Merlin took out one thug with a sleep dart from his custom gun, wincing as a stray bullet from one of the other thugs shattered a ketchup bottle on the shelf right next to him. Ketchup splattered all over his brand new – and very expensive – shirt. Staring down despairingly at the ketchup stain, he sighed resignedly, then yelped and dropped his gun as a second goon took a swing at him.

He narrowly ducked the punch before elbowing the thug in the face and tripping him, then turned around to see Arthur enthusiastically knocking the heads of two of Cenred’s men together while the last man, who had turned tail and run away at the sight of them, peeked out from behind a shelf, aiming his gun squarely at Arthur.

“Oh no you don’t,” muttered Merlin. He murmured quickly under his breath, his eyes flashing gold as he cast the spell – thankfully, Arthur still had his back turned – and grinned in satisfaction as the last thug dropped like a stone, instantly out cold. The man’s gun clattered noisily to the floor.

Arthur spun around at the sound, still looking impeccable except for the large tear high on the left side of his expensive suit and the crisp white shirt beneath, exposing a satisfying amount of smooth, muscled chest. Apparently one of the two men Arthur had been fighting had had a knife. Merlin, eyes drawn irresistibly to the tempting swath of bare skin, gulped audibly, mouth hanging open slightly.

“Hmm?” said Arthur distractedly, frowning over at the unconscious man slumped between two shelves in the far corner of the warehouse.

Merlin blinked a couple of times. Damn Arthur for being so distracting with his stupidly perfect blond hair and pretty blue eyes and lovely muscles anyway. He coughed and made a valiant recovery. “That’s the third suit you’ve ruined this week,” he gleefully informed Arthur. “Mr. Kilgharrah’s going to _love_ that!”

Arthur scowled at him. He turned to glance over at the unconscious man lying clear on the other side of the warehouse again, then looked narrow-eyed at his partner, gaze travelling down to Merlin’s hands, where his gun was conspicuously absent.

“How’d you do that?” demanded Arthur.

Merlin cleared his throat and bent to pick his gun up. “Those new sleeping gas grenades that Gaius made are really strong.”

Arthur frowned. “Gaius _is_ the best quartermaster we’ve ever had, but I’m not sure even _he_ could’ve improved the old grenades this much in such a short time,” he said doubtfully.

“Mm, yes, he’s a really good quartermaster,” said Merlin cheerfully.

“I didn’t even see you throw the grenade,” Arthur added. He eyed Merlin with deep suspicion.

“I’m very fast,” Merlin told him brightly, then wandered off. Arthur hurried after him and found him rooting energetically through a large plastic bin full of bottles of mayonnaise. He paused briefly to swipe a ketchup-spattered sleeve carelessly over his forehead, grumbling about it being too warm in the warehouse, then continued digging enthusiastically.

“Aha!” Merlin cried triumphantly, straightening up and waving a slim black box under Arthur’s nose.

“You found the hard drive?” said Arthur, squinting at it. “Figures that it’d be in the only place we hadn’t looked.” He turned toward Merlin again, then started to laugh.

Merlin tilted his head at Arthur in query.

“You’ve got ketchup on your face,” said Arthur, grinning.

“What? Where?” Merlin patted his hands over his face.

“Right there,” Arthur said. He shoved Merlin’s roving hands out of the way and swiped the smear of ketchup up with a finger, then popped his finger into his mouth, licking the ketchup off.

Merlin blinked and shot Arthur an odd look.

“Hmm?” said Arthur.

“Nothing,” said Merlin, feeling his face grow warm.

“Your ears are red,” said Arthur, peering interestedly at him.

“Shut up,” Merlin muttered. He shoved the disk at Arthur. “Let’s go.”

 

***

 

After dropping the hard drive off at C.A.M.E.L.O.T. Headquarters for analysis, their boss, Mr. Kilgharrah, sent them home for the night while he looked over the data on the drive. The two men picked up takeout from the restaurant around the corner and brought it to Merlin’s flat – which was close to Headquarters – for a late dinner.

Arthur put the Styrofoam boxes of food down on Merlin’s kitchen table then carefully took his suit off, only realizing his mistake when Merlin caught sight of the gash on his arm that he’d been trying to hide since the shootout in the warehouse, and promptly went into hysterics.

Merlin made him sit down on the sofa, cleaned the wound and used up an entire roll of gauze bandages wrapping it up, and okay, he might’ve whined a _little_ more than necessary about the pain when his partner put antiseptic cream on the wound, because he kind of enjoyed it when Merlin fussed over him, but it really wasn’t _that_ bad. He didn’t even need stitches or anything.

“How did you even get hurt, anyway?” Merlin demanded once he’d finished wrapping Arthur’s arm to his satisfaction.

Arthur mumbled something inaudible.

“What?” said Merlin.

“I _said,_ the corners of those shelves in the warehouse were sharp,” muttered Arthur, then scowled as the corners of Merlin’s lips started to turn up. “Shut up!”

Merlin started to snigger helplessly, then rapidly progressed to full-blown gales of laughter. “Arthur Pendragon, super-spy,” he choked out through his giggles. “Defeated by a shelf of ketchup!”

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but caught Merlin’s soft gaze on him, warm and affectionate through the laughter, and immediately forgot what he’d been about to say. _Get a grip, Pendragon,_ he thought to himself disgustedly.

“I’m _starving_ , let’s eat,” he declared, and haughtily flounced off to the kitchen before Merlin could see his blush. His partner followed, still giggling softly.

 

***

 

After dinner, Merlin had suggested that since it was pretty late, Arthur could stay at his place for the night. After Merlin had taken a shower, he’d come into the living room and handed Arthur a fresh towel and spare set of clothes (loose for his slender partner, but still a little too tight on Arthur), then followed Arthur into the bathroom and threatened him with grave bodily injury should he get his bandages wet.

“No promises,” Arthur told his partner cheerfully as he started taking his shirt off.

“Ugh.” The tips of Merlin’s ears were a little red. “You are the worst partner _ever_.”

“No I’m not,” said Arthur complacently. “Mr. Kilgharrah says we’re perfectly matched.”

“What does he know,” grumbled Merlin, retreating hastily from the bathroom as Arthur started unbuckling his belt.

“He says we’re two sides of the same coin!” Arthur called cheerfully after him.

 

***

 

When Arthur came out from the shower, toweling his hair dry, he found Merlin just settling down on the sofa in the living room, curling up under a spare blanket.

“What are you doing?” Arthur demanded.

Merlin stared at him blankly. “I’m...going to sleep?”

“On the _sofa_?”

“You’re hurt, you can take the bed,” Merlin said, curling further into the blanket. “I’ll be perfectly fine out here.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Arthur said irritably. “I’m not kicking you out of your own bed.”

“The sofa’s very comfortable,” Merlin insisted.

“Good, because _I’m_ sleeping on it,” said Arthur. He sat down on the sofa and shoved Merlin’s legs aside.

“Ughhhh,” groaned Merlin, burying his face in a cushion. “Go _away_ , you prat.”

“No,” said Arthur smugly. He prodded Merlin again.

“Okay, that’s it,” said Merlin, sitting straight up. He got to his feet, grabbing Arthur by the arm and yanking him off the sofa, and marched them both toward the bedroom.

“Unhand me, peon,” declared Arthur, vigorously trying to shake Merlin off.

“We’re going to share the bed,” Merlin said, “so you won’t spend the whole of tomorrow complaining about how uncomfortable my sofa was.” He deposited Arthur on one side of his bed, then went around to the other side and got under the covers, yawning hugely.

Arthur blinked, then turned to stare at Merlin, who had buried himself under the covers, looking extremely comfortable. They’d shared beds on missions before, of course, in countless safehouses and motel rooms, personal space not being a priority when driven by the demands of a mission. This...this was _different_ , him in Merlin’s flat, in his _bed_ , both of them relaxed and freshly showered and...he’d definitely _not_ fantasized about being in Merlin’s bed before. Not one bit.

Merlin let out a soft snore. Arthur sighed.

His gaze flitted over Merlin’s room, lighting on the big glass tank next to the bed, in which Merlin’s pet albino leopard gecko, Aithusa, lived. She blinked slowly at Arthur.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Arthur said to her. “I am _not_ in denial.”

Next to him, Merlin sighed in his sleep, then rolled over and tucked himself around Arthur, tossing an arm over his chest. Arthur froze. Merlin continued snoring softly.

Merlin appeared to be perfectly comfortable, wrapped around Arthur like an octopus and still deeply asleep. Arthur stared down despairingly at the top of his partner’s dark head, fighting the urge to run his fingers through the soft strands. Or to wrap his arms around Merlin.

He looked back over at Aithusa. She flicked her tongue out at him.

“Okay, maybe I’m a little bit in denial,” he told her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Arthur and Merlin were summoned to Mr. Kilgharrah’s office, then sent out to destroy one of a number of secret facilities where Cenred was apparently manufacturing weapons and ammunition to supply a large number of ongoing armed conflicts worldwide. The data on the hard drive they’d brought back had included extensive lists of contacts that Cenred was supplying, times and dates of deliveries and methods of payment. Even more importantly, it had contained details of all the men in Cenred’s organization that he was planning to put in influential positions in the ensuing power vacuum resulting from these civil wars, giving him control over governments in at least a dozen countries, and possibly many more.

The facility they’d been sent to destroy was located in an abandoned factory complex in southern London. After some careful reconnaissance around the area, Arthur and Merlin made their way to the address they’d been given, finding a large, old factory that, to all appearances, was still abandoned. There was no sign of any activity; the windows were boarded up, the large, heavy doors bolted shut.

Arthur eyed the building dubiously. “Are we _sure_ this is the place?”

Merlin shrugged. “Mr. Kilgharrah said so.”

“Well, all right then.” Arthur dug around in his pocket for a lockpick, then knelt down by the door and started working on the lock. His partner looked around with a vaguely uneasy expression.

Arthur glanced up at him. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” said Merlin, but he was frowning. “This place feels kind of weird.”

“Scared, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur grinned up at his partner. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” The lock snapped open and he stood up, playfully mussing Merlin’s hair.

“Ass,” muttered Merlin, but he let Arthur step in front of him, pushing the door open.

Arthur walked through the door, his partner right behind him, then he stopped abruptly and turned around to stare back at the door. “Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t know. I felt something...a tingling kind of feeling when I walked through the door.” He shrugged. “Probably my imagination.”

“Now who’s scared?” teased Merlin, but he looked troubled. He reached out and pushed the door closed.

Both men jumped as sounds of bustling activity throughout the factory abruptly became audible as the door shut.

“That’s some soundproofing,” muttered Arthur, drawing his gun, his partner doing the same next to him.

“I think...” Merlin began, then stopped and shook his head. “C’mon,” he said, moving forward.

Arthur glanced at Merlin out of the corner of his eye. As much as he teased Merlin constantly – it was pretty much a spinal reflex by now – Merlin was the best partner he’d ever had, smart and brave and always in sync with Arthur (and gorgeous, but he really shouldn’t be thinking about that right now). So if Merlin had a bad feeling about this place, Arthur wasn’t going to dismiss it, even though he’d never say as much to _Merlin_ himself. He hurried to catch up with his partner.

 

***

 

Their instructions were to place explosives on each floor of the factory, then blow the place up as they left. The first two floors went smoothly enough; when they got to the third floor, however, they both stopped short, puzzled. The wide-open layout of the first two floors had given way on the top floor to a narrow corridor flanked by closed doors on each side. Behind some of the closed doors, they could hear loud booming sounds at irregular intervals.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a concerned glance. Merlin crept over to one of the doors and slowly eased it open, Arthur right behind him. They peered into the room, and Arthur’s mouth fell open.

One one side of the room, two men were hunched over an assortment of beakers and flasks with liquids of various colors in them, murmuring words in a language that Arthur had never heard. Three other men and one woman stood in the middle of the room, their hands outstretched. Two of them were casting what were clearly magic spells at their companions, chanting in that same strange language, while the other two were blocking the spells cast at them. The group appeared to be testing the range and strength of the spells.

“What – ” Arthur looked as if he wasn’t quite able to wrap his head around the scene in front of him. “But – magic hasn’t existed for _centuries_ – ”

“Magic’s been _banned_ for centuries,” said Merlin. “It’s always existed.”

Arthur’s head snapped around to stare at his partner. “Wait. Wait, you _knew_ about this?”

“That magic exists, yes,” said Merlin. “That Cenred has sorcerers working for him, no.”

“But how – ” began Arthur, bewildered, then was cut off by a shout from inside the room. One of the sorcerers had spotted them – in hindsight, thought Merlin, they should probably have shut the door _before_ having this conversation. Or, at least, put their guns away so they wouldn’t have _immediately_ appeared to be threats.

Chaos erupted as all six of the sorcerers turned toward the door and started chanting spells. One of the potions on the table in the corner crashed to the ground.

Merlin pulled his partner aside just as the man who had spotted them cast a spell. The spell hit the door, just barely missing Arthur’s nose by a couple of inches, then flared up and died, leaving a huge, charred crack in the door. Slowly, Arthur turned his head to look at it. His eyes were very wide.

Merlin shot one of the sorcerers with a sleep dart, then vigorously elbowed his partner in the side. Arthur recovered sufficiently to shoot another of the sorcerers, then tackled a third to the ground. Merlin ducked a spell from the fourth one, then shot her with another sleep dart as his partner got to his feet.

He turned around to see the two remaining sorcerers about to simultaneously pepper them with spells that, if not lethal, would at the very least do some severe damage. Arthur, the stupidly brave, noble prat that he was, immediately shoved Merlin behind him, bracing himself to take the brunt of the attack.

“ _Hell_ ,” said Merlin feelingly, and put up a magical shield around them.

He was just in time – the spells bounced harmlessly off his shield, giving him time to shoot one of the sorcerers. Arthur gaped at him, but still had enough presence of mind left to turn and shoot the last remaining sorcerer before slamming Merlin against the wall, holding him there, eyes wild. “You – you – ”

“Yes, me,” Merlin muttered unhappily, looking down at the ground.

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” demanded Arthur, looking hurt.

Merlin slumped against the wall, looking defeated. “Arthur, your father’s the _Prime Minister_. One of his biggest campaign promises that got him voted in was to uphold the ban on magic.”

“But nobody even thinks magic exists anymore,” protested Arthur.

“Why ban it, then?” countered Merlin wearily. “Years of not knowing anything about magic has made people fear it. D’you know that if I get caught casting a spell – _any_ spell – even something completely harmless, I’ll get arrested and sentenced to death?” He sighed. “They abolished the death penalty years ago for everything _but_ sorcery. But in the end, magic’s neither good nor evil. It’s a tool to help me do my job, same as our guns, or any of our other gadgets.”

Arthur was staring at him. He nodded slowly. “I suppose you have a point,” he said. “And, er, I guess I can see why you didn’t want to tell anyone about it.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Merlin said earnestly. “I really did, Arthur. But, well, I was – scared, I guess.” He looked away. “I didn’t want to lose y – ” he stopped and cleared his throat, “ – to lose our partnership,” he amended hastily.

Merlin yelped as Arthur released him and cuffed him on the back of the head. “Stop being such a girl, Merlin,” he sniffed. “As if I’d break up our partnership just because you’re being an idiot again.”

Merlin laughed, feeling the cold knot that’d clenched around his heart from the moment Arthur had slammed him against the wall unwind. “I should’ve trusted you,” he said. “Lance said I should tell you, too.”

There was an ominous silence. Merlin, realizing his mistake, froze like a deer in headlights.

“You told _Lance_ and not me?” Arthur demanded, advancing on him, eyes glittering dangerously.

“It was before we were partnered,” Merlin explained quickly, backing away. “Lance and I were temporary partners, and Mr. Kilgharrah sent us to extract Morgana from deep cover – I used a binding spell to get us out of a tight spot, and Lance saw me cast it. He swore he wouldn’t tell anyone. So, only he and Mr. Kilgharrah know about my magic. Oh, and Gaius. And, um, my mum knows, of course.”

Arthur looked torn between being hurt that he hadn’t been the first to know about Merlin’s magic, and cross that his sister, Morgana, had been putting herself in danger again.

“Anyway, Morgana was fine, so all’s well that ends well,” says Merlin hastily, hoping to distract Arthur from being hurt that Merlin hadn’t confided in him. Arthur being mad at him, he could deal with (maybe), but Arthur’s hurt puppy-dog look did things to Merlin’s heart that Merlin wasn’t sure how to handle.

Arthur took the bait. “I know she’s a field agent too, just like us,” he said, frowning deeply, “but she’s my sister and I _hate_ it when she puts herself in danger.”

Merlin made a vague noise that he hoped sounded comforting.

“Morgana’s very good at her job,” he said reassuringly, and hastily decided not to tell Arthur just yet that he and Lance hadn’t actually had to _rescue_ Morgana, because as they’d been breaking into the supposedly secure facility where she was being held, they’d run into Morgana – who’d broken herself out of her cell with her _own_ magic – on her way out.

(When they’d happened upon Morgana casting a spell on two of the hapless guards chasing her, she’d been grinning with glee, right up to the point where she’d spotted them, then her face had gone deathly pale. Lance had looked from Morgana to Merlin, the picture of bewilderment.

“Can _everyone_ do this but me?” he’d asked Merlin, a little plaintive. Morgana had looked sharply at Merlin then, and as Merlin had touched a finger to his lips and winked at her, she’d smiled back at him, the color coming back into her cheeks, and nothing more had been said on the subject.)

Arthur threw an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, startling him out of his reverie. “Anyway, _Mer_ lin,” he said pointedly, “don’t think you’re getting off so easily. I’m still _furious_ that you didn’t tell me about the magic, and when we’re done with this mission, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do.”

Merlin shivered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After moving all the unconscious sorcerers to one side of the room for easier extraction, Arthur and Merlin moved quickly around the room, planting the remaining explosives. They worked silently for some time, until Arthur tipped his head thoughtfully, then turned toward Merlin.

“Why do you even _carry a gun_?” he asked. “Can’t you just, I don’t know...shoot people with fireballs or something?”

“Because,” replied Merlin, raising an eyebrow, “a gun is more discreet then a fireball, and _much less likely to get me arrested_?”

“Oh,” said Arthur. “Right. That makes sense.” He looked Merlin up and down, studying him closely, frowning slightly.

“I’m still me, Arthur,” Merlin said gently. “Nothing’s changed. Nothing that _matters_ , anyway.”

“Mm...I suppose you’re right,” said Arthur thoughtfully. He grinned teasingly. “Knowing how clumsy you are, I really have no idea how you kept that from me for so long anyway. Must’ve been sheer dumb luck.”

“Hey!” said Merlin, drawing himself up indignantly. “Say that one more time, and see if I ever use my magic to save your sorry behind again.”

“So you’ve been using your magic behind my back _all this time_?”

“Maybe? Er. A little.” Merlin paused. “Mostly to help us on missions, though. And, uh, to do my laundry.”

Arthur brightened. “Hey, can your magic write my mission reports for me?”

“No. Write your own damn reports.”

Arthur sighed sadly and went back to planting explosives.

 

***

 

It was some minutes before Arthur spoke again.

“Can you show me?” he asked abruptly.

“What – oh! Yes, of course,” said Merlin. He stretched out a hand, murmuring a spell, his eyes glowing gold. A small ball of glittering blue light coalesced in his hand, pulsing gently.

“Oh!” said Arthur wonderingly. He wasn’t even looking at the ball of light. “Your eyes – ” He reached a hand out, gently brushing his fingers along the side of Merlin’s face. Merlin’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Um, yeah,” he said dazedly. “They do that.” Arthur was leaning closer.

“You really _are_ full of surprises, aren’t you,” murmured Arthur, and kissed him. Merlin yelped in surprise then immediately clutched Arthur closer, leaning into the kiss, his fingers rumpling the lapels of Arthur’s expensive suit.

 

***

 

A groan issued from somewhere to Merlin’s left, startling the two men out of their embrace. Merlin, blushing, glanced over to the source of the sound to find that one of the sorcerers was waking up. He hurriedly shot the man with another sleep dart. The man thumped back to the floor unceremoniously.

“We’d better call in a team to bring these guys into Headquarters before they wake up,” he said to Arthur. “Mr. Kilgharrah will probably want to speak with them.”

Arthur nodded, businesslike despite the pink flush on his cheeks, and pulled out his communicator from a pocket, putting in a call to Headquarters to request a team to come to their location. He also spoke briefly to Mr. Kilgharrah, who showed absolutely no surprise at being told that Merlin and Arthur had found a team of sorcerers in the facility.

Shutting off his communicator, Arthur gave it a suspicious glare. “D’you suppose he knew about the sorcerers?” he asked Merlin.

“I believe,” Merlin said slowly, “he suspected it. He told me, some time ago, about a group of sorcerers who want magic to be practiced freely again. He was worried about the lengths they would go to – and now...”

“...they may have allied themselves with Cenred.” Arthur finished grimly.

“Will you tell your father?” Merlin asked tentatively.

Arthur mulled over this, thoughtful. “I...don’t think so,” he said finally. “Not yet, anyway.” He frowned. “I can’t – I can’t just condemn a whole community of people to death without at least _trying_ to find a better way.”

And this, _this_ was why he had, despite all his best efforts, fallen in love with Arthur Pendragon. Arthur, who, despite occasionally being something of a prat, was optimistic and courageous and noble, and was a _good man_. Merlin tried valiantly to squash the rush of emotion welling up in his chest.

“And then there’s _you_ , of course,” added Arthur.

“Huh?” said Merlin, who had been too busy trying to suppress the urge to throw himself at Arthur and kiss him senseless, to have been paying full attention.

“Well, I’d been rather hoping to date you,” said Arthur, suddenly finding a random spot on the floor extremely interesting. “And I can hardly date you if you’ve been executed for being a sorcerer. If you. Er. Want to date me, that is.”

He peeked at Merlin out of the corner of his eye, then paused. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked suspiciously.

“Oh, no reason,” said Merlin, and gave in to the urge to kiss a surprised but smiling Arthur.

 

***

 

“I don’t even know where I’m supposed to _begin_ ,” complained Arthur.

At their mission debrief with Mr. Kilgharrah, they’d described what they’d found in the weapons facility, and Arthur had made a tentative suggestion about trying to make contact with the group of sorcerers to negotiate a path to legalizing magic. Mr. Kilgharrah had nodded approvingly, and promptly tasked Arthur with forming a team to accomplish exactly that.

Merlin glanced over at Arthur as they strode down the corridors of Headquarters together.

“You’ll have more help than you think,” said Merlin. He thought of Gaius, like a father to him, patiently training Merlin in his spellwork despite the risk to himself. He thought of Morgana, strong and beautiful and brave, having to furtively practice her magic in secret. And then he thought of the future and saw himself, standing by Arthur’s side, openly using his magic for Arthur, for C.A.M.E.L.O.T...

“You think so?” Arthur asked doubtfully.

Merlin smiled and took his partner’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Trust me.”

 

End.

 


End file.
